


Wet

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tiring day fighting the monsters in Beacon Hills, Lydia decides to have a calming bath...until a unexpected guest turns up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

Lydia sighed as she slipped slowly into the long bathtub. It had been a long day and she just wanted some time to relax. Unfortunately instead of relaxing all she could think about was Malia. The girl was always on her mind these days. Lydia couldn't help but be attracted to her, the littlest things turning her on. She remembered the first day they met Malia, who was stark naked, her full breasts jiggling, her womanhood on show. Lydia let a hand slip down onto her own breast, imaging it was Malia's fingers there. She tugged at the nipple, feeling it harden, a wave of pleasure going to her pussy. She let her other disappear into the water, and slowly inserted a finger into herself, moaning. Soon Lydia was getting close to the edge, three fingers inside her, her other hand playing with her breasts.

"Oh Malia" She sighed, feeling close to coming.

She gasped when she next opened her eyes to see Malia standing by the doorway, looking at her confused.

"Oh my-Malia! What the hell are you doing here?" Lydia screeched, trying to find something to cover up her bare chest.

"I knocked on the door and heard you say my name, I thought you wanted me to come in" Malia explained.

"I-um...what are you even doing here?" She asked.

"I was hoping you could help me more with my maths" She told her.

"Well I'm a little busy right now" She hinted.

"What were you doing?" Malia asked.

"What?" Lydia questioned.

"When I came in, you were moaning, there's so much arousal in the air...but there's no one in here to have sex with?" Malia exclaimed, obviously very confused.

"I...it's called masturbating" Lydia told her.

"Masturbating?" Malia questioned.

"It's basically you having sex with yourself" Lydia explained.

"Okay, I want to try it" Malia said, pulling her top off.

"What do you mean?" Lydia said, trying not to look at Malia's chest.

"How do I masturbate?" She asked.

"Have you ever had sex before?" Lydia inquired.

"Not really" Malia admitted, unhooking her bra, leaving her bare.

"How do I get mine to look like that?" Malia asked.

"Your what?" Lydia questioned.

"My nipples...yours are so erect, so pink" Malia told her.

"Um, well you just have to touch them really" Lydia explained, blushing.

"Oh..." Malia trailed off, lifting a hand and touching her breasts.

After a few minutes, her breasts were looking slightly perkier, but she wasn't really getting anywhere.

"Lydia, help" Malia said, sitting next to the bathtub.

"What?" Lydia asked confused.

"Will you touch them for me?" Malia asked, coming closer.

"I....shouldn't" Lydia stuttered.

"Please" Malia begged.

Slowly, Lyida let one of her fingers lightly brush Malia's nipples, humming at the feeling of them in her hand. She soon started pulling and pinching them, the nipples becoming hard and erect.

"Oh, it feel so good" Malia moaned, arching into Lydia's hand.

Lydia felt a rush of wetness go straight to her pussy.

"I...need more, give me more Lydia!" Malia begged.

"I would need to touch your..." Lydia trailed off.

"My pussy?" Malia asked, standing up so Lydia's face was only inches from her pussy.

"I shouldn't Malia" Lydia told her.

Malia grabbed one of Lydia's hands, bringing it to touch her pussy.

"...Want you inside me" Malia moaned.

Giving in, Lydia let one of her fingers, dip into Malia's entrance, surprised to see how wet she was. She started thrusting in and out, until Malia's hips were in rhythms with her hand.

"Oh...it's not enough...I need something else, more..." Malia stuttered.

"There's not really anything else I can do" Lydia told her.

"There must be something" Malia exclaimed.

"Well some people use their tongue" Lydia suggested.

"Oh yes! That!" Malia said, pulling Lydia's face close to her pussy.

Sensing that Malia was on the edge, Lydia cautiously licked lightly at her clit, Malia's hips bucking.

"Oh my God! Lick me, right there! Oh Lydia" Malia moaned.

Soon Lydia had three fingers in Malia and was licking quickly at her clit.

"Yes! Yes, I'm going to...OH!" Malia screamed, coming all other Lydia's face.

She fell down to the floor, breathing heavily.

"...That felt so good" She admitted.

"Mmm" Lydia agreed, savouring the taste of Malia's delicious come.

"I should return the favour" Malia said suddenly, bringing out her hand to touch Lydia's already hard nipples.

"Um, no, Malia, you really....oh" She trailed off, when Malia started assaulting her nipples.

She was a quick learner and Lydia could feel the wetness pooling between her legs.

"God Lydia, you don't know how good you look right now" Malia told her.

She soon let her fingers trail into the water, dipping one finger into Lydia's tight entrance.

"I want to see it" Malia said, pulling Lydia out of the bath.

Lydia was now sitting on the edge of the bathtub, her breasts, perky and hard and her legs spread open, the wetness glistening on them.

Cautiously, Malia let her finger dip inside Lydia again, amazed at how wet she is.

"Lydia, you're so wet...I thought it was the bath" She admitted, thrusting harder into Lydia.

"No...all for you" Lydia moaned.

Soon Malia added another finger and Lydia's hips were bucking.

"God you feel so tight and wet...I need to taste you" Malia said, suddenly bringing her face close to Lydia's pussy.

She licked a strip down Lydia's pussy, smirking when she felt Lydia shiver. She soon found her clit and started lapping at it, marvelling at the sounds coming out of Lydia.

"Oh! Yes Malia, God, right there" Lydia moaned.

Malia quickly added another finger into her and started licking harder at her clit.

"OOOOH! Malia, so good! I'm going-I'm going to...MMMMMMM" Lydia screamed, coming all over Malia's face.

Malia licked up all her come, and looked up at Lydia.

"God you taste so good" She admitted.

"So do you" Lydia told her.

"Want to go again?" Malia asked.

 


End file.
